El arte de amar
by Y.Anonima
Summary: Kagome Higurashi tiene un secreto. Entre ella y su cuaderno de bocetos, ama al escultor Inuyasha Taisho. Sus dibujos de él son calientes y desnudos. Inuyasha también tiene un secreto. Está siendo chantajeado. Proteger a su familia significa ignorar su deseo por Kagome. una pequeña historia de 5 cap.
1. Capitulo 1 Boceto

**Nota:** Hola! Estoy de vuelta con otra bella historia espero que les guste.

 **Con cariño**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Kagome mordió la punta de su pincel, e hizo una mueca y alcanzó rápidamente su botella de agua. Ugh, todo lo que necesitaba era acabar con el hábito de morder la punta del pincel mientras pensaba, quizás ingerir la capa de Vegemite era un poco extremo.

—No puedes ser una verdadera australiana. Cada niño australiano ama sus sándwiches de Vegemite.

La risa en la profunda voz de Inuyasha Taisho envió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Kagome. No es que estuviera a punto de mostrarle como le afectaba. De ninguna manera. No así. Ella había presenciado cómo trataba a las mujeres que apreciaban su aspecto de Dios del sexo. Él tendía a responder con una larga mirada de arriba abajo por la longitud del cuerpo, entonces una ceja negra se levantaría en burla y él se alejaría. Kagome valoraba su amistad demasiado como para arriesgarla

Cuidadosamente, deposito la botella de agua en la base de su caballete.

— Pensé que estabas comprando arcilla.

Inuyasha era alfarero. Este estudio era suyo y lo compartía con ella en el corazón de la ciudad portuaria de Fremantle. El puerto deportivo donde él guardaba su yate estaba a sólo unos metros. Los turistas deambulaban más allá diariamente, y las vividas pinturas de ella del paisaje australiano los atraían tanto como las ollas de Inuyasha con sus formas increíblemente sensuales y sus despampanantes esmaltes. Era un arreglo perfecto, pero uno que ella sabía Inuyasha no había querido compartir. Cuando su anterior compañero de estudio, Hoyo Akitoki , partió rumbo a Europa, ella obligo a Inuyasha a pasar por alto el hecho de que era mujer —y por lo tanto, en su experiencia, susceptible, — gracias a un poco de ingenioso chantaje emocional.

Y ella no estaba avergonzada, no señor, ni un poco.

—Tengo la arcilla. Kirara trajo terracota de un proveedor diferente. Funcionará con las piezas gruesas que estoy planeando para el verano.

—Huh.— Ella se volvió a su pintura. Como Inuyasha, ya tenía planeado su verano aunque estuvieran a principios de primavera. Ella había elegido la playa como su tema de este año: el azul del mar y del cielo, los cálidos marrones de la madera, la blancura de la arena y los grises con tintes verdosos de las dunas en la hierba. Nunca pintaba personas en sus cuadros, si bien es cierto que un traje de baño o una toalla añaden un foco de color brillante. El dilema de "personas o no personas" era la razón por la que había estado masticando su pincel. En general, creía en los paisajes puros, inmaculados, vacíos para que las personas lo colonizaran con sus propios sueños.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?— Inuyasha se dirigió al hervidor y tomo las tazas escondidas en una esquina de la habitación.

Todo el lugar emanaba una bienvenida informal, desordenada, cada centímetro del estudio estaba planeado con cuidado. Las dos habitaciones delanteras exhibían las ollas de Inuyasha y sus pinturas, además de café y té para los clientes, libros de referencia del arte y el mostrador de recepción— un escritorio de un siglo de antigüedad hecho en jarrah sólido que llevaba cómodamente sus cicatrices. Ella e Inuyasha tenían espacios de trabajo independiente en estas habitaciones — el de ella definido por su caballete y panel de corcho, y el de él por un torno de alfarero y una lona azul extendida para recoger el desorden de su oficio. Cuando ellos trabajaban aquí, eran como actores. Las personas disfrutaban de la sensación de mirar "entre bastidores".

Sin embargo los clientes nunca llegaban a ver la verdadera trastienda. Inuyasha tenía en uso mayor parte de esta por su arcilla, ollas y horno, pero ella tenía su propia cómoda habitación con lienzos, pinturas, libros del bosquejo y fotos. Tenía fotos en todas partes. Las había ordenado y había clavado sus fotos favoritas de las playas públicas en un panel de corcho. Ella tomaba fotografías de todos los lugares que visitaba y le encantaba recorrer los variados paisajes de Australia, desde las playas tropicales al desierto hasta los nevados que todo el mundo olvidaba formaba parte de Australia. Aunque nunca pintaba una imagen directamente de una foto, le gustaba recordar los colores y las formas. Las fotos desencadenaban sus recuerdos de cómo se sentían los diversos paisajes. Cómo olían, su inmensidad, las _sensaciones_ que quería evocar a través de sus pinturas.

Inuyasha estaba manchado de pintura y polvo de arcilla. Se adapta a Inuyasha mientras él descansaba allí en sus vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa de algodón gris. Se había subido las mangas. Generalmente lo hacía, pero ella estaba tan distraída como siempre ante la visión de sus poderosos antebrazos. Ellos expresaban su dominio de la arcilla, la búsqueda de su oficio y la fuerza de Inuyasha. A ella incluso no le molestaban los restos de arcilla bajo sus uñas que ni siquiera el cepillo que él utilizaba podía erradicar. La arcilla de hoy era naranja, la terracota que había mencionado.

—Tierra a Kagome.

Ella tomó un sorbo apresurado de té. Normalmente, era más discreta a la hora de observarlo. Una chica no podía llevar su corazón en los ojos.

Él deposito su taza en el piso y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas—. He estado pensando...

—Ooh, peligroso.

Él enseño su maliciosa sonrisa. —Los cruceros comenzarán a llamar, pronto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Fremantle era una de las líneas principales de parada de los cruceros en Australia, pero era una cosa de verano. El invierno era una hora tranquila en la ciudad—. Turistas. No puedo esperar.— Los turistas significan gente con dinero para comprar recuerdos.

—Eso dices ahora. Espera hasta que todos lleguen arrastrándose con la esperanza de un refugio con aire acondicionado por el calor.

—Si compran mis pinturas, son bienvenidos a tomar todo el aire fresco que deseen.

—Muy bien. Pero mi punto es que deberíamos aprovechar este respiro antes de que lleguen las hordas jadeantes.

Ella miró de nuevo su pintura. —Lo sé—. Ella estaba pintando constantemente, consciente de lo suertuda que era ya que con veinticuatro años tenía un estudio y trabajaba en su arte a tiempo completo.

—¿Qué harás tú? Quiero decir, ¿Tienes un estudio de encapsulamiento?

—No. Para mí va a ser un descanso total. Voy a surfear un poco, tal vez pescar.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Está bien, no voy a obligarte a limpiarlos.

—Vaya, gracias.

—No hay problema.—Él terminó su té y se levantó—. De todos modos, piensa en eso. La oferta está abierta. Todos necesitamos un descanso a veces, incluso si amamos lo que hacemos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras su corazón latía rápido y pesado. Se preguntaba si él no podía notarlo golpeando debajo de su camisa. Inuyasha le había invitado a su casa. Era una señal de la confianza que ella atesoraba, pero sin la distracción del trabajo y los clientes ¿Podría ella revelar sus sentimientos? ¿Podría arriesgarse a robar este tiempo con él?

Ella lo observo salir de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que ahora no sería capaz de concentrarse en su pintura. Limpio sus pinceles y forzó una sonrisa cuando uno de los tres estudiantes de arte que ayudaban como empleados de ventas ocasionales, entró.

—Lo siento.— llamó Ayumi cuando el viento cogió la puerta detrás de ella y la cerro de golpe. Estaban a principios de primavera, pero el clima era todavía un poco ventoso. El Océano Índico podría preparar una poderosa tormenta.

Dos clientes entraron sobre los talones de Ayumi.

Kagome les dio la bienvenida con facilidad— años como mesera en el restaurante de su tío habían perfeccionado sus habilidades con los clientes—antes de dejarlos a Ayumi y retirarse a su habitación de atrás. Necesitaba un respiro.

Instintivamente buscando comodidad, levantó los tres cuadernos de bocetos de su escritorio y cogió el cuarto. Este cayó abierto en un dibujo de una mano y un brazo. La mano y el brazo de Inuyasha. Este libro era su placer culposo. Aquí ella complacía su alma de artista, su deseo de registrar la belleza de su cuerpo y de cómo ella dolía por él.

Ella había tomado las clases de dibujo con modelos en la escuela del arte. Otras páginas mostraban un Inuyasha como ella se lo imaginaba, despojado incluso del traje que utilizaba para practicar surf. Si pasaba una semana con Nick, ¿Le permitiría dibujarlo de verdad? ¿Parecería una petición bastante natural de un artista aburrido a otro?

Su estómago se apretó ante el pensamiento de tener permiso para estudiar a Inuyasha tanto tiempo como ella quisiera. Anhelaba dibujarlo mientras él yacía extendido frente a un fuego o descansando en una hamaca con una invitación en sus ojos.

Era fácil imaginar que tomaba su mano y caía sobre él en la hamaca, amándolo y tocándolo hasta que la hamaca se inclinaba suavemente con ellos dos hasta el suelo.

Ella se estremeció y dejó caer el cuaderno de bocetos en su escritorio. Era peligroso cuán real sus sueños parecían a veces.

El sentido común dictaba que rechazara la invitación de Inuyasha. Compartir una cabaña durante un fin de semana con él sería la ilusión más tortuosa de intimidad. Saborear su aroma recién salido de la ducha, reír con él delante de la televisión, cocinar y comer con él. —No puedo.— Ella abandonó el cuaderno de dibujo y se trasladó con torpeza a la esquina de la habitación. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de los bordes de la prueba más irrefutable de su obsesión por Inuyasha.

Ella levantó la pintura de la pila de lienzos desechados que esperaban resurgir.

A diferencia de los delicados detalles de sus paisajes, este lienzo cuadrado estaba llenó de audaces placas de color, todo centrado en la figura masculina que estaba de pie en una puerta, los brazos alzados para sujetar el marco. Era una pose característica de Inuyasha, enderezar la columna vertebral después de horas dedicadas a estar inclinado sobre sus jarrones. Pero de alguna manera, en su pintura, su postura mostraba mucho más. Él ocupaba el borde, reclamando y poseyendo, pero sin aventurarse más en la habitación.

Era cómo Inuyasha vivía su vida, sin correr el riesgo de quedar atrapado en una relación.

Ella suspiro y ubico la pintura en su escondite—no es que alguien aquí sería tan grosero como para rebuscar a través de su habitación.

—Oye, Kagome, sobre Walpole...

Ella se dio la vuelta y se abalanzó sobre su escritorio tan rápido que Inuyasha se meció sobre sus talones en la puerta.

—¡Vaya!— Apoyó las manos en el marco de la puerta. —¿Proyecto secreto?

Su corazón galopaba mientras cerraba de golpe el cuaderno de bocetos, ocultando sus dibujos de Inuyasha desnudo—. Uh, podría decirse eso.

Si él hubiese visto sus dibujos, se habría retirado como un hombre en llamas y ella habría muerto de vergüenza. Habría tenido que abandonar el estudio, su amistad, quizás cambiar de país. Abrazó el libro contra su pecho—. ¿Walpole, dijiste?— Demasiado brillante, demasiado alegre. Sonaba como una estúpida presentadora de un concurso. No es de extrañar que Inuyasha le estuviese dando una mirada estrecha. En él, la sospecha era sexy. La peor suerte.

Nerviosa, movió la lengua sobre su labio superior.

Inuyasha se tambaleo en la puerta—. Acerca de ir juntos...


	2. Capitulo 2- Chantaje

**CAPITULO 2**

—Oye, Inuyasha. ¡Visita!— gritó Ayumi.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento en frustración. Sus brazos cayeron del marco de la puerta y entró en la habitación de Kagome, en su espacio. Estaba tan lleno de color y vitalidad como Kagome en sí misma y ese sofá largo cubierto con una colcha de retazos se burlaba de él. Tenía sueños de Kagome y él en ese sofá, sueños que lo dejaban sudando.

Pero ese pequeño toque de la lengua sobre sus labios era el primer signo que ella exhibía de alguna conciencia sexual hacia él. Era una cosa pequeña para contener tanta esperanza, pero la esperanza surgió en él de todos modos. La semana de descanso en Walpole era un salvaje tiro de los dados, ¿Podría su autocontrol sobrevivir a su necesidad el tiempo suficiente para que su tiempo juntos le enseñara a Kagome a verlo bajo una nueva luz?

Era ridículo. Otras mujeres se abalanzaban sobre él, pero la mujer que él deseaba lo veía como un hermano mayor, el mejor amigo de su primo Miroku. Y era su cercanía a la familia de ella, los Higurashi, lo que lo hacía actuar tan cauteloso. No podía hacer sus movimientos en la niña de los Higurashi. Pero si ella mostraba interés, el infierno en sí mismo no podría detenerlo.

 _Bendita su pequeña y coqueta lengua_. Deseo brilló a través de él, cuando los ojos de ella se ampliaron ante su aproximamiento. Finalmente, era consciente de él. _Vamos, Kagome. Deséame._

—Inuyasha, querido.

 _No._ La sangre se congeló en sus venas porque se trataba de una voz de su pasado, una voz que traía de vuelta cada uno de sus sangrientos errores de nuevo —. Kikyo— dijo rotundamente. Toda la agradable anticipación cayó de él como una vieja capa.

— Kikyo.— Kagome no podía retirarse más lejos sin tropezar con los lienzos.

Él se volvió y se puso entre ella y la bruja en la puerta—. ¿Qué quieres Kikyo?

—¿Alguna vez piensas en los viejos tiempos, Inuyasha?

Odiaba el ronroneo de su voz. Una vez, hace una década, había sido joven y lo suficientemente ingenuo para encontrar esa ronquera sexy. Ahora él sabía que era tan falsa como la promesa de las curvas de su cuerpo. Kikyo parecía una Marilyn Monroe besada por el sol, pero ella era tan fría como una serpiente. Sólo en presencia de dinero se calentaba.

—Oops. Justo estaba... los clientes... — Ayumi desapareció de nuevo en la habitación del frente.

Lo que sea que Kikyo quisiera, él no permitiría que contaminara la habitación de Kagome.

—Vamos a hablar afuera.— Se dirigió hacia afuera, esperando que Kikyo cediera. Él no miró hacia atrás. Sería un tonto si dejaba que Kikyo conociera lo importante que era Kagome para él.

Kikyo se sostuvo en su tierra el tiempo suficiente para que sus pechos tocaran el pecho de él, entonces ella sonrió por lo bajo de sus pestañas, hizo un puchero y paso delante de él, balanceando sus caderas, encerradas en apretados pantalones negros.

—Hay una cafetería en la esquina.— De ninguna manera la llevaría al restaurante familiar de los Higurashi, El Sengoku. Consciente de Ayumi observándolo con ojos brillantes de curiosidad mientras trataba con una pareja de mediana edad, abrió la puerta.

El viento sopló con una fresca brisa del océano. Inhaló profundamente, limpiando sus pulmones del pesado perfume de Kikyo. Prefería la claridad aguda del aroma de sándalo de Kagome.

El camarero en el café era joven y demasiado fácil de impresionar. Babeo por los senos de Kikyo, por su apretada camisa roja y se ruborizó cuando ella le dio una lenta mirada de invitación sexual. El chico tropezó con sus órdenes de dos cafés.

—La mirada es un caso perdido para mí.— Inuyasha se inclinó en su silla—. Di lo que estés aquí para decir.

—Una vez me tomaste en la cama por esa mirada.

—Hace diez años, yo era un idiota.

—Has crecido muy bien desde entonces. Muy bien.

—Tu no.

Lo que sea que ella había hecho a sus labios previno que se adelgazaran, pero su sexual puchero desapareció cuando los comprimió. Ella ignoro al camarero con sus cafés. Su cabello negro calculadamente cayendo en desorden, rebuscó en la pequeña bolsa colgada de su hombro.

El muchacho casi se desvaneció.

Inuyasha alejo la mirada, un doloroso recordatorio de su juvenil enamoramiento y el daño que había traído en su camino. Se concentró en la calle, viendo a la multitud pasar y dos gaviotas de plata, reñirse por un sándwich desechado. Estudiantes de la universidad local se apresuraban en grupos, hablando y riendo de vez en cuando. Parecían jóvenes y sin preocupaciones, como Kagome.

—He oído que tu padre se volvió a casar. — dijo Kikyo.

—Hace unos años. — Los músculos de sus hombros se apretaron. Le gustaba su madrastra, aunque Irasue era sólo nueve años mayor que él. Ella había sido abogada en la compañía de su padre. Ahora dirigía una organización sin fines de lucro, pero todavía trabajaba. Había sido buena para su padre y ahora sus propios sueños se estaban cumpliendo.

Confiar en Kikyo para elegir este momento. Ella era una maldita arpía.

—Y ahora está embarazada.— sonrió Kikyo.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente sin responder. Irasue había tratado de tener un bebé durante cinco años. Su padre estaba tan orgulloso como un papa primerizo. Tres meses hasta que el más joven de los Taisho naciera. Niño o niña, seria amado.

La sonrisa de Kikyo mantenía la anticipación de un maldito vampiro. Ella tendió su teléfono.

Él miró hacia abajo a la pantalla y miro lejos. Un hombre no quería ver a su padre teniendo sexo.

—Fotos, Inuyasha. Yo tengo fotos de tu papá y yo.

—Si esas fotos tuvieran algún valor, las habrías utilizado hace años.

—O guardado para el momento perfecto.— Ella tomó el teléfono, realizado una venia al guardarlo en la seguridad de su cartera.

—Irasue sabe que papá no era ningún monje. Él ha sido fiel en su matrimonio.

—Tan dulce.— Kikyo recogió su taza, frunció los labios y sopló suavemente. Tomo un sorbo.

—No voy a pagar chantajes. Tampoco lo hará a papá. Nadie está interesado en un conjunto de fotografías viejas.

—No sólo fotos.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto.

—Mi historia.—Dejo la taza abajo—. Nuestra historia.

—Aún más aburrido.— Pero su recordatorio fue eficaz. Él era responsable de traer a Kikyo en la vida de todos. Fue él quien la había arrastrado desde Europa. Kagome sabía lo que ella le había hecho a su primo Miroku, cómo Kikyo casi lo había destruido, usando al amigo de Inuyasha en un rencoroso juego de celos.

—¿Aburrido?— Ella sonrió otra vez—. Oh, yo no lo creo. Tu novia adolescente, seducida por tu padre.

—Tenías veintiuno, dos años mayor que yo.

—Detalles.— Los sacudió a un lado—. Y la nueva esposa de tu padre es mucho más joven que él, también.

Diecinueve años.

—Ningún chantaje, Kikyo.

Ella se elevó, seductoras promesas en cada curva de su cuerpo, el triunfo en sus ojos—. Piensa en ello, Inuyasha. A tu madrastra no le gustara la publicidad, te lo prometo.— Deslizo un papel sobre la mesa. Su número de teléfono.

Él podría trazar su salida por las cabezas de hombres girando para ver su progreso.

—Joder. — Dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fue.

—Mierda.— Kagome se apoyó contra su escritorio, enviando una pila de libros deslizándose hacia el piso. Lo ignoro. Kikyo estaba de vuelta, y justo cuando Kagome finalmente tenía la oportunidad de hacer que Inuyasha la viera como una mujer, una mujer seductora.

— Kikyo.— murmuró ella el nombre como una maldición. Hace diez años Kagome había sido una flaca colegiala riéndose de los adolescentes igualmente escuálidos (y con manchas), pero recordó cómo de inferior Kikyo la había hecho sentir y cómo la chica mayor había atado a Inuyasha y a Miroku alrededor de su dedo meñique, aunque los dos habían sido sabios al final, después de que Kikyo salieron detrás del padre de Inuyasha.

Miroku. Kagome organizo lentamente su escritorio hasta la pulcritud, guardando lejos el incriminatorio cuaderno de dibujo mientras lo hacía. Miroku había tomado la traición de Kikyo peor que Inuyasha, cuando se hubiese pensado que Inuyasha resentiría la implicación de su padre. Pero fue Miroku quien se había hundido en una depresión por los juegos de Kikyo. Ella había torturado a ambos muchachos, usando a Miroku para poner a Inuyasha celoso.

Kagome se hundió en la silla del escritorio. Había sido aquella noche en pleno invierno. Ella había estado haciendo sus deberes en el restaurante. Todos los demás habían estado limpiando, cerrando tras el puñado de clientes que se habían aventurado aquella noche húmeda y fría. Miroku entró, hablando violentamente de suicidio. Inuyasha había entrado detrás de él y ella recordó la mirada en sus ojos. Él había parecido torturado.

Nana Kaede se había puesto a cargo. Puso a Miroku a lavar los platos, sentó a Inuyasha y le dijo que no era responsable por el gato callejero que lo había seguido a casa. Desde eso habían seguido sesiones de consejería para Miroku, hablado en susurros por la familia, hasta que Miroku pudiese hablar de ellos, pudiese abrirse, sonreír y aceptar su propia e intensa personalidad.

Y ahora Miroku estaba comprometido. Sango era feliz con Miroku como conductor. Equilibrándose mutuamente.

No podía permitirse que Kikyo amenazara esa paz.

—Kagome, siento mucho que Kikyo apareciera aquí.— Inuyasha entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Por qué esta aquí?

Él sacudió la cabeza y paseo a través de la habitación.

—Miroku.—comenzó ella tímidamente.

—No voy a dejar que éste cerca de él. Además, no está detrás de él.

—¿De ti?—Eso no era nada mejor desde su perspectiva.

—Ja. Ella me quiere, tienes razón. Como el chico de los recados.— Inuyash sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. No debería haber venido aquí. —Se detuvo frente a ella en el escritorio.

—Inuyasha, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, eso quedara entre nosotros. No le diré a nadie.

—Lo sé, polluela.

Ella estaba medio resentida, medio feliz de oír el viejo mote. Él la había llamado así cuando eran niños.

Inuyasha había sido parte de la familia durante años, adoptado informalmente una vez que su familia se dio cuenta de que el amigo del colegio de Miroku tenía su propia y preciosa pequeña familia. La madre de él había muerto cuando tenía siete. El cielo sabía cuántos matrimonios había atravesado desde entonces, su padre había pasado diez años y más demostrando que podía ser igual de descuidado. Había tomado a Irasue para hacer sentar cabeza al Sr. Taisho. Inuyasha se había criado a sí mismo.

Descanso la cadera en su escritorio y se sentó allí, lateralmente a ella, estudiando sus pies—. Tengo que hablar con papá, pero él está en algún lugar en África. Quería tener este último acuerdo aprobado para poder estar en casa con Irasue para el nacimiento y después.

—¿Un teléfono satelital?— sugirió Kagome.

—Lo he intentado y he dejado mensajes.— Se frotó la mandíbula con la palma de su mano.

Ella frunció el ceño. Inuyasha no era la clase de persona que necesitaba a su papá para salir de un desastre. Si necesitaba ponerse en contacto con su padre acerca de la aparición de Kikyo, entonces...—. Ella apareció aquí porque tu papá está fuera del país. Eso es, ¿no? Esto es acerca de él, no de ti.

—Podrías decir que yo la traje dentro del círculo de la familia.

—Eh.—Kagome cerro con fuerza su boca en los nombres que podría haber llamado a kikyo—. Ese tipo no necesita una invitación.

—Ella está aquí para causar problemas y tiene la munición para hacerlo. No quiero pagarle pero con Irasue...Papá podría pensar que vale la pena.

—Chantaje.— inspiró Kagome. Se levantó—. Lo voy a arreglar. ¡Qué puta! Irasue está embarazada. Después de años de querer tener un bebé y kikyo... ooh.

Inuyasha cogió su brazo cuando ella marcho más allá. Fuera de balance, su momentáneo impulso la envío contra él. Cuando él giró en el escritorio, ella terminó de pie entre sus muslos.

—Oops.— Ella se sujetó con una mano contra su pecho. Él olía a calidez y hombre, excitante como Inuyasha.

Sus brazos la atraparon con soltura—. No quiero que participes en esta situación. Siento que no podamos ir a Walpole.

—Por supuesto que no podemos.

—Pero una vez que me ocupe de Kikyo…

Las deliciosas cosquillas bajo su espina dorsal se desvanecieron. Ella empujó más decididamente contra el pecho de Inuyasha y él la soltó. Dio un paso hacia atrás—. Yo no puedo tomarme la semana de todos modos.

—¿Oh?—él levanto esa maldita ceja.

—Necesito centrarme en mi pintura.— En paisajes y no en los culpables dibujos de Inuyasha El Inalcanzable. Kikyo, perra dura que era, servía como un necesario recordatorio. Inuyasha podría ser un amigo de la familia y de Miroku, pero estaba fuera de la liga de Kagome. Era inteligente, encantador, guapo y rico. Podía —y había estado en el pasado— acompañado de modelos internacionales a fiestas glamorosas. Ella era simplemente una chica ordinaria con sueños imposibles y un cuaderno secreto.

Ella cruzo sus brazos y su voz se equilibró—. Si necesitas ayuda para tratar con Kikyo, házmelo saber. Los amigos se ayudan unos a otros.

Él la miró fijamente por un largo momento, luego su boca se torció—. Sí, yo te lo hare saber, _amiga_.


	3. Capitulo 3-Pasado

**CAPITULO 3**

Inuyasha salió con rapidez de la habitación de Kagome antes de demostrarle a ella lo poco amigable que se sentía. Tenerla en sus brazos parecía tan malditamente natural. Se sentía tan bien. Entonces, ¿cómo podía ella hacer caso omiso de él y alejarse?

Se dirigió a su oficina y se lanzó a la silla de su escritorio. Recogió el teléfono y marcó el botón programado para el despacho de su padre.

Rin, la asistente ejecutiva de su padre, respondió.

—Tengo que comunicarme con papá, ahora.

La mejor parte de Rin era que ella no hacía preguntas o una lista de problemas—. Dame treinta minutos.

El teléfono sonó en veinte.

Él lo cogió—. ¿Papá?

—Lo siento, Sr. Taisho. Su padre está en la mina. La señorita Rin dijo que el asunto es urgente. Él no está contestando su teléfono. He hablado con un ingeniero de la mina que ha enviado a alguien para entregar su solicitud de que le llame. Espero que eso sea satisfactorio.

—Sí, gracias.— Inuyasha colgó. Desde su ventana podía ver el patio y el restaurante Higurashi al otro lado de la misma. Su coche y el de Kagome estaban estacionados en el medio, junto con dos árboles de limón en barriles de vino y una banqueta.

Kagome. Tan enojada como estaba de que él la quisiera lejos de este lío con Kikyo, él no iba a cambiar de idea. Kikyo era venenosa. Incluso si esto retrasaba su relación— ¿Cuál relación? — con Kagome, no se iba a arriesgar a que saliera lastimada.

El teléfono sonó.

—Inuyasha, ¿estás ahí? ¿Es Irasue?

—Irasue está bien.— Oyó el suspiro de su padre—. Tenemos un problema, sin embargo. Kikyo Takeda.— Esperó durante un latido.

—La recuerdo.— dijo su papá con cautela.

—Ella tiene fotos, fotos de ustedes dos teniendo sexo. Ella me vio hoy. Dice que si no le pagamos, va a compartir las fotos y una historia con los medios de comunicación, un agradable relato sobre cómo sedujiste la novia adolescente de tu hijo.

—Por el amor de Dios. Ella no era tu novia cuando yo...

—Lo sé, papá, pero los medios de comunicación podrían hacer un circo de esto. Kikyo cuenta con nosotros para pensar en el estrés que causara a Irasue.— Inuyasha no menciono la diferencia de edad de la que hablarían los medios de comunicación. La auténtica prensa amarilla buscaría señales en la relación entre él y su madrastra. Esa era el tipo de historia que realmente les hacía agua la boca por conseguir... y lo que no podían conseguir, se lo inventaban.

—Mierda. Irasue quiere a este bebé tanto. No puedo arriesgarme...No voy a pagar chantaje.— Hubo silencio, mientras su padre pensaba. —Entretén a Kikyo. Llama a Sesshomaru. Rin tiene su número. Él es un investigador privado. Ha trabajado para mí antes. Llámalo. Cuéntale todo. Tienes que combatir fuego con fuego. Kikyo es una puta egocéntrica, rastrera y fría. Tendrá cosas en su vida que no querrá que salgan a la luz. Sesshomaru lo encontrará.

Chantajear a un chantajista—. ¿Lo encontrará a tiempo?

—Tienes que darle el tiempo. — Esta era la voz autoritaria de su padre, luego se agrieto—. Y por Dios, protege a Irasue.

Sesshomaru parecía un tipo corriente. Altura alta, mediana edad. Incluso su oficina era normal y aburrida. No había fotos ni adornos en el escritorio, nada que le diera una idea al visitante de lo que hacía el hombre. Una palmera de plástico estaba ubicada en una esquina.

Inuyasha podría haberse preocupado, pero la astucia en los ojos de Sesshomaru lo convenció de que su padre no estaba tan loco al confiar el problema de Kikyo a este tipo.

—Ande con rodeos por tanto tiempo como le sea posible.— dijo Sesshomaru—. Ustedes salieron una vez. Mire si la puede encantar. Si ella piensa que lo ha atrapado otra vez, podría dejar a un lado el chantaje.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza—. No creerá eso. Sabe lo que pienso de ella.

—Las mujeres como ella pueden ser cegadas por su propia vanidad.

Bueno, así era Kikyo. Sólo que su egoísmo excedía su vanidad—. Estaré enfermo si tengo que fingir que me resulta atractiva.

—Si me compra un día, vale la pena.

—Está bien.— Inuyasha dejó escapar su aliento en un suspiro resignado—. Voy a intentarlo.

—Si ella no compra el truco, debe discutir sobre el precio que quiere por su silencio. Le voy a dar cifras sobre lo que los medios de comunicación pagan por este tipo de historia. Negocie con ella. Estaré trabajando lo más rápido posible. Tengo contactos en el extranjero que también voy a utilizar en el caso. ¿Usted dijo que es originaria de Londres y que pasa su tiempo en los sitios de interés de los ricos y famosos?

—Sí. París, Mónaco, Dubai.

—Si todo lo demás falla, simule que va a hacer el pago real.

—¿Qué, finjo que tengo su número de cuenta bancaria mal?— le preguntó Inuyasha sarcásticamente—. Está bien. Entendí el mensaje. Voy a hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer para darle tiempo para que desentierre algo de su pasado. Solo voy a decir, busque rápidamente.—Él frunció el ceño —. En un tema diferente, hay una cosa más que me gustaría que hiciera.

Sesshomaru levanto la mirada de las notas que estaba garabateando.

—Organizar la seguridad para Irasue, la esposa de papá. No quiero que ella lo note, pero no quiero que Kikyo se acerquen a ella — y kikyo podría intentarlo. Sería una forma de mover las tuercas.

—Buen punto.—Sesshomaru añadió otra nota.

—Voy a llamar a Kikyo, ahora. Ver si salimos a cenar esta noche. Restaurante caro, mejores modales.

Sesshomaru parecía simpático. Se lo podía permitir ahora que tenía la cooperación de Inuyasha—. Es difícil, pero cortejarla podría funcionar.

Inuyasha asintió ceñudo. La única mujer que él quería cortejar era a Kagome.

Kagome se sentía enferma del estómago. Había ido al cine anoche con un grupo de amigos. Habían salido temprano para cenar y caminar por la calle, todavía riendo de una de las historias de Yuka. Kagome había mirado hacia Pirámide, el restaurante "in" del momento y perdió todo el deseo de reír.

Un traje formal destacó con elegancia la altura y los músculos de Inuyasha. Cada centímetro de él había lucido como el hijo de un multimillonario mientras ayudaba a salir a su cita del coche deportivo. Kikyo había surgido del coche en un vestido que revelaba más, mucho más, de lo que cubría. E Inuyasha había levantado su mano a los labios, atrayendo el cuerpo de ella al suyo y arrojando negligentemente las llaves del coche al valet, toda su atención en Kikyo.

Debía ser una estratagema, se dijo Kagome desesperadamente esta tarde cuando sus manos se sacudieron y abandono toda pretensión de trabajar para mirar por la ventana.

No era solo la noche anterior lo que la había molestado. Inuyasha toda la mañana había actuado extraño con ella, distante. No había sonreído, no había compartido el usual descanso para el café.

Él tenía mucho en mente— pero también ella.

Ella no podía olvidarse del extraño modo que él había repetido la palabra "amiga" ayer, o la mueca que había hecho.

¿Había tomado demasiado por sentado? ¿Traspasando también la amistad familiar?

Cerró los ojos un momento con vergüenza ajena. ¿Había demostrado de alguna manera que anhelaba más que amistad? Pero había sido tan cuidadosa. Ella había sido la Kagome casual, sin preocupaciones. Excepto que la casual y despreocupada Kagome lo había estafado desde el principio.

—Maldición.— Se alejó de la ventana. O bien empezaba el tema — despejando su conciencia — o no tendría paz. Sin permitirse más tiempo para segundos pensamientos, ella marcho hasta el compartimiento de Inuyashaen el estudio.

Lo encontró entre ollas que necesitaban acristalamiento. Pero como ella, él no estaba trabajando. Estaba inclinado hacia atrás en su silla, sobre dos patas.

—Inuyash, tenemos que hablar.

—Las palabras que ningún hombre quiere oír.— La silla traqueo cuando las cuatro patas tocaron el suelo.

El temor que azotaba sus músculos se aflojo un poco ante la luz tenue de su humor. Seguían siendo amigos.

Pero luego él intento despacharla—. ¿ Kagome, puede esto esperar? Tengo una cita en treinta minutos.

—Mi confesión no tomara tanto tiempo.

—¿Confesión?— Sus cejas se dispararon—. Estoy seguro de que no has hecho nada malo. —Sonrió con el encanto natural que era aún más devastador que la hermosura de su estilo vikingo.

—Lo hice.— Ella se apresuró a sacar las palabras—. Sabía que no querías compartir el estudio conmigo. Me aproveche de ti. Estabas enfermo y miserable por la gripe, y te traje sopa de pollo de Nana Kaede y te dije que si no encontraba un estudio aquí, tendría que volver a Melbourne. Te comente cuánto me extrañarían Nana Kaede y mis padres. Era chantaje emocional evidente. Hice imposible para ti hacer otra cosa que ofrecerme el espacio que Hoyo dejo vacante cuando se fue a Europa. Has sido muy bueno, pero no puedo culparte por resentirme.

— Kagome, no te resiento. Y no torciste mi brazo para hacerme compartir el estudio contigo.— _Lejos de ello_ , agregó él mentalmente.

Recordó el día que ella había caminado en su apartamento después de más de un año ausente. Él había estado recuperándose de la gripe. Por encima de lo peor, pero todavía lejos de lo mejor. Le había echado un vistazo y había sabido que era ella

Frunció el ceño ante la memoria. No había sido su mejor momento. Había saltado de la silla en la que había estado viendo TV, tambaleándose vertiginosamente y desplomándose hacia atrás. Ella se había apresurado a su lado.

Ella lo trajo a la vida. Era genuina y hermosa y él quería una vida con ella. Él lo quería todo. Se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta detenerse frente a ella.

—No me chantajeaste. Trabajamos bien juntos. Yo sabía que lo haríamos.—Tocó su abatido rostro y no pudo resistirse a acariciar con el pulgar su pómulo—. Eres una mujer hermosa, vibrante y estoy feliz de compartir mi estudio contigo.

Quería decir mucho más, pero Sesshomaru estaría aquí en pocos minutos. El investigador privado dijo que tenía información sobre Kikyo y quería discutirlo en persona.

Kagome levanto la mirada y su vista cayó aprisionada en su boca. Estaba matándolo el no conocer su sabor. La lengua de ella se asomó sobre su labio superior y el pequeño y el salvaje gruñido que él hizo profundo en su garganta lo sorprendió.

Sorprendió a Kagome, también. Él observo sus ojos ampliarse y sus labios se apartaron.

—Si no me detienes ahora...— Perdió el resto de la frase cuando su boca se encontró con la de ella.

Ahueco su rostro con las manos y sus bocas se tocaron, tentativamente, conociéndose mutuamente. Eso fue todo lo que los conectaba, y sin embargo, ni siquiera una explosión nuclear podría separar a Inuyasha de ella. ¡Kagome estaba respondiendo!

Estaba borracho en su olor, sándalo y aguarrás y bajo los dos, subyacía la invitación femenina de su cuerpo. Los poetas tenían razón. Los labios de Kagome parecían pétalos de rosa, como el satén. Húmedo satén. Él gimió cuando su beso se profundizo y el deseo latió fuertemente a través de su cuerpo.

Kagome se adelantó, acortando la distancia entre ellos mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo siento, pero la dependienta dijo debería anunciarme yo mismo.

La mano que él había alzado para arrastrarla aún más cerca, cayó a su lado. Su otra mano, la que había ahuecado su rostro, se sintió vacía cuando ella grito en sorpresa y se alejó.

—YO...yo... um.— Ella abandonó todo intento de decir algo coherente y simplemente huyo.

Le ahorró a Inuyasha el tener que presentarle a Sesshomaru, pero él no estaba sintiéndose particularmente agradecido. —Realmente lo siento.— dijoSesshomaru—. Chica bonita.

—Mi chica.

—Lo he deducido.— Sesshomaru sonrió.

Inuyasha se sonrojo ante su propia y primitiva respuesta. Le indico una silla a Sesshomaru y caminó de nuevo alrededor de la mesa de trabajo—. Usted dijo que tenía noticias. Espero que sí, porque cenar anoche con Kikyo fue una pesadilla. Ella lo disfruto, pero no creyó mi supuesta atracción ni por un momento. Jugó conmigo como un gato juega con un ratón.

En el exterior, Kagome dejó de preocuparse por su vergüenza y excitación y prestó atención a lo estaba oyendo. Ella se había detenido en su precipitada salida del cuarto, parando abruptamente por el sonido de las personas en la recepción y el conocimiento de que la verían al pasar por la puerta abierta. Ayumi podría verla y llamarla para que conociera a clientes, y Kagome no estaba de ánimo para hablar con alguien.

Inuyasha la había besado. Ella lo había besado. En realidad, besar era una palabra demasiado suave para el fuego que los había encendido. Ella le habría permitido que la levantara sobre la mesa de trabajo y que la tomara allí. O lo habría empujado sobre la mesa y se habría arrastrado sobre él.

Abrazó el asombroso conocimiento en su corazón. Él la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba. Había sido como una bomba de pasión. Justo había explotado y ahora el mundo era totalmente diferente.

Cuando ese hombre se fuera... pero el desconocido estaba hablando—. Diez años atrás, Kikyo estaba implicada con un Miroku Higurashi.

Ella se olvidó de sus sueños.

—Es increíble lo que la gente recuerda.— dijo el desconocido—. Y lo mucho que cuentan, una vez que ha pasado un poco de tiempo.

Kagome sintió sus uñas en las palmas de la mano. Algo malo iba a venir.

—Ellos estaban en una fiesta. Ambos borrachos, pero Kikyo insistió en conducir el coche de Miroku Higurashi. Ella golpeó otro coche, pero huyó de la escena antes de que nadie la viera.

—¿Cómo consiguió esta historia?— Inuyasha sonaba frío, sin emociones.

—Una chica en la fiesta. Dijo que le gustaba Miroku, sabía que era básicamente un buen muchacho y no quería que estuviera más atrapado con Kikyo. Ella vio el accidente, se detuvo y ayudó, pero avisó a la policía que no había visto quién lo hizo.

—¿Algún herido?

—El conductor era un hombre de mediana edad. Estaba tan borracho como Kikyo. El alcohol quizás lo salvó. Relajo sus músculos. Ni siquiera recibió un latigazo cervical, aunque su coche quedo aplastado. Puesto que no estaba herido y estaba en sí mismo más que en el límite de alcohol, la policía no puso mucho esfuerzo en el caso. Su pasajero se rompió la pelvis, entre otras lesiones. Ella era su hija de catorce años.

—Infiernos.

Kagome escuchó la ira y la derrota en la voz de Inuyasha. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma. Ahora sabía quién era el extraño. Un investigador privado. Inuyasha debe de haberlo llamado para encontrar material para contrarrestar el esfuerzo de Kikyo en el chantaje. Esto debería funcionar. Kikyo temería al Tribunal, la posibilidad de una prisión.

Y el primo de Kagome, Miroku estaría destruido. Los médicos no tenían permitido este tipo de registro.

—No podemos usarlo.— dijo Inuyasha.


	4. Capitulo 4-Contrataque

**CAPITULO 4**

—¿A dónde diablos te fuiste ayer?— exigió Inuyasha tan pronto como Kagome entró por la puerta del estudio—. Un beso y saliste corriendo. No esperes que me disculpe. Quería ese beso. _**Tú**_ también lo querías.

—No corrí por el beso.

Inuyasha la miró asombrado y casi decepcionado. Se recuperó—. ¿Entonces fue sólo una coincidencia que te fueras?

—Tenía que pensar en algo.

Lleno su espacio personal. Él no se había afeitado esa mañana y su barba le daba un aire de recién salido de la cama.

Ella endureció su corazón y le dijo un severo "no" a sus hormonas. Lo que había entre ella y Inuyasha —si había algo más allá de la explosiva química — tenía que venir más adelante—. ¿Vas a ver a Kikyo hoy?

—Al mediodía. Kagome, olvídate de ella. Tú y yo. — Él se detuvo y la agarró de los hombros—. No creerás que estoy realmente interesado en Kikyo, ¿cierto? Simplemente estoy tratando de impedir que moleste a Irasue.

—Lo sé. — Ella no podía evitar cubrir una sus manos con las suyas antes de alejarse suavemente. La mirada frustrada en los ojos de él la hizo sentir esperanza y miedo al mismo tiempo—. Cuando Kikyo se haya ido, entonces, si quieres...

—Oh, yo quiero.— dijo Inuyasha ceñudo.

—Más adelante, entonces.— Caminó a su cuarto, sintiéndose como si se estuviese equilibrado sobre una cuerda floja. Le oyó maldecir, pisar fuerte en la oficina y el choque de una silla al estrellarse hacia atrás contra la pared. Ella deslizó su bolso de mano de su hombro hasta el suelo y miró a su alrededor por algo para llenar la mañana.

Anoche había sido la peor de su vida. Hablando de lealtades enredadas. Ese investigador privado había dejado caer una granada en el centro de su vida. Ahora ella podía oírlo sonando. Quería proteger a Miroku. Lo que sea que había hecho, él había construido algo en su vida. Ayudaba a las personas, las curaba. Él tenía una novia que lo adoraba. Lo peor de eso era, ponerse en contacto con él, ya que pedirle que se enfrentase a Kikyo no era una opción.

Por supuesto que podía preguntarle a Miroku, pero si lo hacía, realmente no sería una pregunta. Si ella le preguntaba a Miroku, el hombre que era ahora no dudaría. Él sacrificaría su carrera por Irasue y su bebé. Aunque esto podría obligar a Kikyo a retirar su intento de chantaje sin tener que ir a la propia policía, su relación con Miroku, quien era como un hermano mayor y tan amado, se alteraría para siempre. ¿Si supiera que ella lo sabía, se alejaría de todos? ¿De la familia de su novia?

Maldita Kikyo y el daño que causó.

Inuyasha. Él había dicho que no utilizaría el accidente para contrarrestar el chantaje de Kikyo, pero si la bruja contactaba a su madrastra, si Irasue perdía a su bebé, Inuyasha nunca se lo perdonaría. Estaba tratando de proteger a su amigo, su madrastra y su padre.

Alguien tenía que proteger a Inuyasha.

Kagome se había vestido esta mañana con sólo esa idea en mente. Para lo que ella pretendía, necesitaba algo de confianza, no decir bravuconadas, podría quedar mal. Sus jeans eran un par costoso que generalmente llevaba para ir de juerga. Normalmente, se mantenían estrictamente separados de sus actividades de pintura, pero no hoy. Se adaptaban a sus piernas y ahuecaban su culo justo como unos vaqueros lo deberían hacer. Su suéter era en algodón de color naranja quemado. Lo suficiente ligero para ser usado en primavera, lo suficiente apretado como para demostrar que, sí, que ella tenía curvas.

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Hannah la intimidara... porque había otro pecado que añadir a la larga lista de transgresiones de Kikyo. Ella había arruinado el primer beso de Kagome conInuyasha.

Oh, no el beso en sí mismo. Había sido increíble. Pero la indulgencia de la misma. Kagome debería haber sido capaz de pasar la noche entera soñando con la boca de Inuyasha, tan hermosa, firme y hambrienta y tan deliciosa como el resto de él. Ese beso debería haber llevado a otras cosas, a aprender de su cuerpo y sentir su toque, a una intimidad que ella difícilmente podía esperar para tener.

Inuyasha tenía un cuerpo que ella quería adorar.

Sacó su cuaderno de bocetos de Inuyasha del escritorio. Era como un talismán contra el veneno de Kikyo y el estrés de la situación que había creado. Kagome llevó el libro hasta el sofá y se acurruco con él. Si pensaba demasiado en lo que pretendía hacer hoy, estaría enferma de los nervios.

Inuyasha riendo. Inuyasha serio. Inuyasha desnudo.

Era una grave indulgencia echarle un vistazo lentamente al libro, estudiar a Inuyasha y recordar como fruncía el ceño cuando pensaba o como se movía con fuerza controlada o como holgazaneaba en este mismo sofá, hablando con ella.

Ella tomó un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar.

Dos horas más tarde dejó el lápiz y se frotó los doloridos músculos en su cuello mientras escuchaba a Inuyasha hablando con Ayumi en la habitación del frente.

—Sí, un almuerzo temprano.—dijo él.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda.— El cuaderno de dibujos salió volando cuando ella corrió hacia su bolso de mano. Atrapo un vistazo de su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de marco dorado que colgaba en la esquina de la habitación—. ¡Mierda!— Se había olvidado del tiempo y ahora tendría que darle la cara a Kikyo sin siquiera la oportunidad de peinar su cabello.

Si perdía esta oportunidad, toda la búsqueda de su corazón anoche fue inútil.

Por lo menos Inuyasha no se estaba dirigiendo al patio trasero hacía el coche. Ella dejo la llave del coche de nuevo en la bolsa. Eso hacía un infierno mucho más fácil para ella seguirlo. Peino con sus dedos el cabello mientras se asomó de puntillas hasta la puerta de entrada de la habitación y lo observo.

Inuyasha estaba en la calle, caminando más allá de la ventana.

Ella se agachó por un segundo y luego se escurrió fuera de la sala de exposición.

Ayumi parecía sorprendida.

 _ **Respira profundamente. No des explicaciones. Puedes hacerlo**_ —. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera. Tengo una cita.

—Uh huh.

Kagome cerró la puerta en la cara de escepticismo y curiosidad de su amiga. Lo importante era que Inuyasha no la viera.

Inuyasha no podía recordar el estar alguna vez de tan mal humor. El retiro de Kagome era el colmo.

Él envió a Sesshomaru lejos ayer con una concisa instrucción "encontrar algo más". Sus recuerdos del comportamiento autodestructivo post-Kikyo de Miroku hace diez años eran demasiado fuertes. Aunque, ahora que sabía la razón para el comportamiento de Miroku, entendió el disgusto su amigo.

Pero Miroku no había sido el conductor del coche. Kikyo lo había sido. ¿Miroku realmente merecía que su carrera se viniera a abajo porque a los diecinueve no había sido capaz de controlar a una perra egoísta? ¿Cómo podría haberla detenido en el accidente que ella había causado?

 _Él podría haber vuelto solo._

Nick acallo esa voz pequeña. Kikyo era su problema, no Miroku. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era atrasarla otro día, quizás dos. Tenía que haber otros pecados en su los encontraría. Tenía que hacerlo.

¿Y si tenía que elegir entre Miroku o Irasue?

Su mandíbula se tensó obstinadamente. Tenía que entretener a kikyo.

Ella se pavoneo en el restaurante dos minutos después de él. Su top plateado era de corte bajo y proveía una amplia evidencia de que no llevaba sujetador. Sus pantalones negros eran de cuero, o una buena imitación. Parecía basura rica, pero tal vez era porque él conocía su naturaleza. Todos los otros clientes masculinos en el café la estaban mirando.

Él comprobó su reloj. Ella debe de haber estado observándolo en un coche u otro café. Eso era bueno. Significaba que tenía más ansias, estaba más tensa de lo que quería que él creyera. Podría trabajar con eso.

—Estás pidiendo demasiado dinero. — fue su apertura una vez que su café había sido servido.

—¿De veras? Te lo puedes permitir. — Ella no había agregado azúcar, pero agitó su expresó de todos modos. Sus labios carnosos estaban pintados con un pesado carmesí y las pestañas largas, y con mascara escondían la expresión en sus ojos.

Odiaba su egoísmo frío, pero se obligó a usar un tono casual—. ¿Por qué yo? Los medios de comunicación no darán ni la mitad.

Kikyo sonrió, astuta y autocomplaciente como un gato y levantó su taza de café para tomar un sorbo. Dejó una mancha roja oscura en el borde—. Inuyasha, estas olvidando al factor de dolor y sufrimiento. Salvar a la dulce Irasue de mí historia y fotos tiene que valer de algo.

—Oh, esto.— Kagome jalo una silla de la mesa—. Salvar a Irasue es digno de una contraoferta de chantaje.

—Sal de aquí.— dijo Inuyasha rudamente pero con sincera intención.

Kagome lo ignoro. Toda su atención estaba en Kikyo.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—La prima de Miroku. ¿Lo recuerdas? Amigo de Inuyasha

Por un instante, toda expresión desapareció del rostro de Kikyo, dejando una máscara. Entonces ella sacudió su pelo en un gesto "y qué" —. Llorica Miroku. Lo recuerdo.

—Él también te recuerda, Kikyo. Kikyo borracha, imprudente y salvaje.

 _ **Cuidado,**_ _**Kagome**_ _._ Pero Inuyasha se tragó las palabras. Cualquier juego que Kagome estaba jugando, Kikyo parecía más recelosa de ella de lo que siempre había estado de él. Tal vez porque Kikyo había sido capaz de estafar a hombres en el pasado, pero las mujeres podían verla como lo que realmente era. Un parásito chupasangre.

—Estoy aquí con un mensaje de Miroku.

Kikyo se mofó—. Qué rompí su corazón, pero él quiere volver conmigo de todas maneras.

—Nope. El mensaje de Miroku es sobre la justicia y pagar por los pecados.

Inuyasha miró fijamente a Kagome, tratando de leerla. ¿Había ido a Miroku con el problema de Kikyo? Pero no, ella había prometido no mencionarlo a nadie. Ciertamente no rompería esa promesa para hablar con Miroku, no al Miroku que había asustado a los Higurashi con su conducta suicida post-Kikyo.

¿A menos que Kagome hubiese escuchado a Sesshomaru ayer?Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío frío bajar por su espina dorsal. _**Oh**_ _ **Kagome**_ _ **, no quería que lo supieras.**_

—Veras, Kikyo.— Kagome sonaba muy confiada—. Cuando Miroku oyó que estabas amenazando con otra vida inocente, decidió que ya era suficiente. Él no quiere volver a verte, pero si eso es lo que se necesita para acudir a los tribunales y jurar que eras tú la que estaba conduciendo el coche que afectó a esa chica y a su padre y que tú estabas borracha.

—Él no lo haría. No lo hizo esa vez.— Kikyo contuvo el aliento, su mirada culpable lanzándose a Inuyasha .

Él sonrió confiadamente—. Te tenemos. ¿Has estado guardando secretos, Kikyo?

—¿Y qué?— Ella se sostuvo en su sitio, pero alejo sus mano de la mesa, fuera de la vista—. Hay un estatuto de limitaciones para la mayoría de los delitos y siempre puedo salir del país.

—No cambia el comportamiento de la gente.— Inuyasha se inclinó hacia adelante. Tenía que terminar con esto, ahora, mientras que Kikyo era vulnerable—. Ríndete. Tu oportunidad, apuestas que voy a entrar en pánico y pagar para que Irasue esté bien. Bueno, ¿adivina qué? También soy hijo de mi padre y ahora que huelo la sangre en el agua, no voy a dejarlo. Voy a ser tu tiburón personal, dando vueltas y dando vueltas. Desenterrando cada pedacito de maldad en tu vida y lo voy a mostrar al mundo. Voy a tener una palabra con tus amigos de buen tiempo, o papá lo hará. Caerás de las listas de invitados y el banco cerrará tu crédito. Desafíame, Kikyo, y yo te hago desaparecer.

Ella se retiró cada pulgada que él se inclinó hacia adelante—. Te odio. — Su voz tembló.

—Y yo te desprecio.— La victoria fue algo amarga.

La silla se volcó cuando ella se dirigió hacia fuera.

Inuyasha rodó sus hombros, tratando de sacudirse la fealdad del encuentro. Miró pensativamente a Kagome. Su rostro estaba pálido y su generosa boca estaba delgada con tensión—. ¿Miroku de verdad sabe del regresó de Kikyo?

—No.

En el silencio entre ellos, el café gradualmente reanudo el murmullo de la conversación por la salida dramática de Kikyo.

Estudió a Kagome con admiración.— La sacaste volando.

—Miroku habría dicho lo que dije que él haría.— Ella junto sus manos—. Si le decía. Él es un hombre ahora.

—¿No es un niño asustado?— Se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió sus manos—. Yo quería mantenerte fuera de esto, pero tenías razón. Lo que trajiste a la mesa era una verdad que derrumbó los venenosos naipes de Kikyo. Creyó mi amenaza debido a tu obvia integridad. Fue suficiente para cambiar el equilibrio de poder.

—¿Así que Irasue está segura?

—Gracias a ti.

—No.— Ella sonrió débilmente—. Eres tu quien tomó la carga del chantaje de Kikyo. Eres un buen hombre, Inuyasha Taisho.

—Me gustaría ser algo más.— dijo él tranquilamente—. Me gustaría ser tu hombre.

Contrataque


	5. Capitulo 5-Arte

**CAPITULO 5**

Kagome lanzo un vistazo alrededor de la cafetería. Después de la salida dramática de Kikyo, los otros clientes estaban todavía observándola con curiosidad a ella y a Inuyasha. Para esto, ella quería privacidad—. ¿Podríamos volver al estudio?

La silla de él rayo el suelo cuando se puso de pie. —Buena idea, pero tienes que responder a mi pregunta.

—Lo haré.— Incluso ella podía oír la susurrada promesa en su voz.

Inuyasha mantuvo su mano en la curva baja de su espalda mientras caminaban. El calor de su palma envío escalofríos y hormigueos de conciencia a través de ella. Era un toque que pedía y reclamaba.

—Toma una salida temprano.— dijo él a Ayumi cuando llegaron al estudio.

Ayumi miro con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándole a Kagome, luego su mirada saltó entre los dos. Aunque Inuyasha no tocaba a Kagome, la tensión y la electricidad entre ellos era evidente. Ayumi sonrió—. No hay problema, jefe. Me voy de aquí.— Le guiñó un ojo a Kagome.

Inuyasha volteo el letrero en la puerta a 'Cerrado' cuando cerró y echo llave. Luego miró a Kagome con una seriedad que robo su corazón. —¿Soy tuyo?

—Quiero decir que sí. Lo deseo, muchísimo.

Él se acercó a ella, estando de pie suficientemente cerca para correr su mano arriba y abajo de su brazo—. ¿Por qué no puedes?

—Estas fuera de mi liga, Inuyasha. No.— Cuando su boca se tensó—. No es sobre el dinero. Me refiero a cómo te ves. Eres guapo y sales con mujeres impresionantes. Yo no puedo coincidir tu experiencia o sofisticación.— Ella puso todas sus inseguridades, en pantalla.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Dios, Kagome. Si quisiera una belleza plástica, podría tener miles. Cuando era joven y estúpido, me enamoré de mujeres como Kikyo. Viste lo bien que fue. Has dicho que Miroku es un hombre, ahora. Yo también lo soy. Quiero lo que él encontró. Una mujer para amar, con la que construir una vida.— Paso una mano a través de su pelo—. Diablos. No pretendía dejar todo esto sobre ti todavía.

Ella puso su mano en su pecho—. ¿Todo qué?

—¿Es demasiado? No quiero asustarte. Podemos tomar esto lento, ver cómo se desarrolla.— Pero sus sueños estaban en sus ojos.

Quería soñar sus sueños con ella.

—¿Está seguro?— preguntó ella.

—¿Qué más destruiría esa sofisticación que mencionaste?— Sonrió al mirarla, irónico, cauteloso y esperanzado. Cubrió la mano de ella con la suya, presionándola cerca de su corazón. —Quiero todo, Kagome, contigo.

Su confesión rompió algo dentro de ella. Resquebrajó sus temores, que se desmoronaron como vampiros en la luz del sol. Todo lo que quería era suyo para tomar. Ella lo alcanzo—. Yo, también.

Su beso evito más palabras. Kagome se perdió en esta forma más básica de honestidad. Su hambre y la de ella, la necesidad quemando en ellos, y la dulce e invitadora euforia de que la persona que amas, te ama de vuelta. Ella dirigió sus manos hacia abajo de su columna vertebral cuando se arqueó hacía él, festejando en sus besos. Se sentía tan bien, tan increíblemente bien.

—Aquí no.— Inuyasha lanzo una mirada a los transeúntes que veían todo a través de la ventana—. Tu habitación. Tu sofá.

Él tiró de ella hacia la privacidad y ella se rió, encantada de su pérdida de control y de su propia entrega.

—Ríete de mí.— Una vez pasaron la puerta y se alejaron de la vista del mundo, él la presiono contra la pared. Besándola ferozmente. Esto no era ninguna cortes seducción. Era hambre cruda, una necesidad profunda en el alma.

Abrió la boca cuando él la levanto, acomodándola a su excitación, presionando lo suficiente para que la propia excitación de ella estallara hasta ser un dolor pulsante. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Ahora el más leve movimiento dejaba en marcha la mejor clase de fricción.

—Baja la cabeza.— Él la cargo a su habitación.

Su fuerza provocó incendios forestales a través de su cuerpo. Ella susurró su nombre cuando él la bajó lentamente al suelo. Agarró su camisa, besando su garganta, besando cualquier lugar que ella podría alcanzar.

—Ah, Kagome.— Él se inclinó sobre el sofá, manteniéndola cerca con un solo brazo.

Ella no podía entender por qué él se había detenido repentinamente hasta que siguió su mirada.

—¿Me estas dibujando?

El bosquejo más reciente mostraba cómo había lucido besándola.

—Como si me muriera de hambre.— Él paso más páginas—. ¿Desnudo?

—Lo imagine.

Sus manos se apretaron, arrugando el cuaderno de bocetos. Al instante, aflojó su control. —Lo siento. Todo este tiempo pensé que me veías como un hermano mayor.

—Apenas. Hay más.— Ella se apartó de él para rebuscar a través de sus viejos lienzos. Si los bocetos traían ese calor, la atónita mirada en sus ojos...Ella sacó su pintura de él—. Te he pintado, también.

Él paseo la mirada del dibujo a ella. —Desnudo otra vez.

—Sí.

Coloco el cuaderno sobre la mesa y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

Calor estalló en su rostro. Puso la pintura a un lado.

—Espero no decepcionarte.— Se quitó su camisa, se arrancó las botas y los calcetines.

—No, no estoy decepcionada.— Pero su aliento quedo atrapado cuando él se dio vuelta y se alejó. Sus pantalones vaqueros se tensaron sobre sus glúteos y sus musculosos muslos.

Se detuvo en la puerta, de cara a ella y puso las manos sobre el marco. En la pose de su pintura.

—Inuyasha.— Su lengua tocó sus labios.

—Tócame.

Orden. Invitación. Desafío.

Súplica.

Ella se acercó lentamente, viendo el hambre llamear en sus ojos.

Su boca era una línea severa de pasión.

Tocó su estómago, deslizando su palma sobre su tersura—. Te he visto cuando trabajas en la arcilla sin tu camisa.

—Me la quité por ti.

—¿Lo hiciste?— Ella sonrió y dejó que su mano vagara más alto, trazando sus costillas, frotando la punta plana de un pezón masculino.

Él se estremeció.

—Agradezco tu sacrificio. Hace frío en el estudio. Déjame calentarte.— Se levantó de puntillas, él inclinó su cabeza y sus bocas se reunieron. Era un sensual tormento y excitación al sentir la maestría de su boca, sobre todo al ser la única con libertad de tocar. Él mantuvo sus manos en el marco de la puerta, sólo sus músculos tensos y su cuerpo se movían cuando ella lo provoco y frotó su cuerpo a lo largo del suyo.

—Más.— Él mordisqueo su labio inferior.

El contraste entre su piel caliente y el áspero dril de algodón de sus vaqueros parecía aumentar la conciencia de ella sobre su masculinidad. Ella enterró sus dedos en su culo, masajeando.

Sus caderas se sacudieron mientras gimió su placer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puedes seguir de pie en la puerta?

—¿Sin tocarte? Unos diez segundos más.

—Bueno.— Ella se agacho y lamió su pezón.

—Cariño.— Sus manos dejaron el marco de la puerta—. Voy a sacar el marco de la maldita puerta.

—Lo arreglaremos más tarde.

—Tengo una idea mejor.— Él levantó su suéter y ella se las ingenió para ser libre—. Oh sí. Mi turno— Él quitó su sujetador y ahueco sus pechos. Sus manos estaban encallecidas, gentiles, más emocionante de lo que ella se había imaginado—. Eres hermosa.

Ella se sentía así a medida que él miraba su cara y acariciaba sus pechos y el calor de él la derritió en un charco.

—Ven aquí.— Se sentó en el brazo del sofá y tiró de ella entre sus piernas. La posición dejaba sus senos al nivel de su boca y él lo aprovechó.

Ella lloriqueo ante la calidez de su lengua, perdiendo todo pensamiento cuando él succionó. No sabía cuándo había soltado su jean y los había empujado hacia abajo lo suficiente como para tocarla ahí, también. Oyó su caliente alabanza, su explícito estímulo. Sus caderas siguieron su ritmo. Necesitaba todo lo que él prometía, anhelaba su placer.

Él la sostuvo cuando ella llego, haciéndola sentirse adorada y sexy, y luego la estiró en el sofá mientras le quitaba los vaqueros.

Ella lo miró a través de párpados pesados. —Mi imaginación fallo.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa rápida, sexy. —Así mismo la mía.—Bajo sobre ella.

Su peso era el cielo. Ella enganchó una rodilla arriba, acomodándose para él.

—Tuve sueños de los dos en este sofá.

—¿En serio?— Ella sonrió. —¿Haciendo qué?

—Te lo mostraré.

Mucho más tarde ella yacía sobre él, trazado patrones en su hombro mientras la mano de él descansaba caliente y posesiva en su trasero.

—Iremos a mi casa en Walpole.—dijo—. Yo tenía planeado seducirte allí.

—¿De verdad?

—Si mostrabas interés.

—Oh, estoy muy interesada.

—Lo noté.— Sonaba demasiado presumido.

Puesto que él le había dado tres clímax, ella pensó que se lo merecía. Besó el hueco de su garganta.

—Hmm.— Él tarareó un ronroneo satisfecho.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes una hamaca en tu casa en Walpole?

—¿Una hamaca?— Su mano se detuvo en su camino a lo largo de su espina dorsal. —No, no tengo una hamaca.

—Voy a comprar una para ti.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?— Su mano reanudo su movimiento, pero con más propósito.

Ella suspiró felizmente—. Me gustaría esbozarte desnudo en una.

—Siempre y cuando tú también estés desnuda, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Oh sí, definitivamente pienso estar desnuda.

—Estoy feliz de ser tu Musa. En cualquier momento.— Y demostró cuán inspirador podría ser.

 **Fin.**


End file.
